


Fantasize

by yumrii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Massage, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fisting, Fluffy Smut, Guilty Pleasures, Large Cock, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, No Despair, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, bulging, but he's guilty about it, gonta also likes it rough, gonta's a sweetheart, nekomaru likes it rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumrii/pseuds/yumrii
Summary: What happens when you're not around? What happens when they're no longer tense and can finally let loose by exposing their darkest desires?Or, Gonta and Nekomaru (separately) jerk off to their fantasies of you. And they're pretty filthy.[CHAPTER 3 IS ONLY FOR REQUESTS; NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER][REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED.]
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 156





	1. wild.

**Author's Note:**

> okayy, again, this is pretty goddamn filthy, especially on nekomaru's part but I'm not ashamed, I'm kinda proud

The moment the door shut behind him, Gonta let some of his tension leave his body.

You were touchier than usual, he didn’t know what had you in such a mood - though he hoped it had something to do with him. The times you had hugged him recently; your arms would be coiled around his lower back, hands nearing close to his behind instead of them resting around his shoulder blades and you’d always have that daring, observing stare, shifting to take in all of Gonta. Blood would be burning his cheeks by then - _something you’d of course always pick up_ \- and a not-so-gentlemanly smile would display on your lips. There was something devilish about that stare and it made him weak every time he was underneath it.

_“Look at me.” He could hear your words without you even speaking them - your eyes basically piercing through him - leaving him bare and vulnerable. He obeyed with slight hesitance and was rewarded with that taunting smile of yours._

_“It feels good, doesn’t it?”_

_Like putty in your arms, he shuddered, glancing away once more - he knew it wasn’t gentlemanly but dear god, just how was he supposed to look at you without a care when you’re enticing him with such words? But of course, you were right. You couldn’t have been even more right. It felt terrifically amazing to be held by the body he’d imagined cuddling into at night. Though, one downside would be his heart pounding loud in his ears and slamming against his rib cage -_

_His thoughts were cut short by the sweet touch of yours on his hand and while his eyes dilated even more, confusion was also brought from the contact._

_“You can hold me too, ya know?”_

_He choked on his spit._

_The mischievous glint in your eyes dimmed to make place for a look of modesty. He stared in awe at the sight of a blush forming on your face; a smile quickly spreading on his lips in response. Then, realization hit him hard; it was rude of him to not reciprocate the hug! Gonta bristled at his lack of action, before declaring with as much of a confident tone as he can muster._

_“Gonta will hold you like true gentleman!”_

_A squawk was all that you could respond with before you were in a big bear hug. Gonta’s heart warmed as you snuggled your face deeper in his toned chest. But something else warmed up - something in a place not so innocent._

_How tiny you looked in his arms when you weren’t... it really aroused something deep within him. Something primal. The moment he felt himself hardening more - there was no doubt you would’ve noticed if he hadn’t - was when he let go of you._

_His hands ached for you, twitching at his sides as he frowned at the ground, and he tightened them into fists. What he just felt, was not gentlemanly, not at all._

_What gentleman would desire their best friend in such a **lewd** position? In such **pain?**_

Gonta was terribly ashamed to admit that, those touches of yours aroused him to no end.

A day spending time with you would always end with him growling and drooling onto his sheets, hips jerking into his palm to relieve the burning sensation to his cock. A tight grip would be squeezing it - because he _knew_ he'd be too much for you to take. He’d picture your form quivering but eager; ass snuggling to his pelvis, throbbing, wet and sloppy around him. The sobs and cries you let out in his mind were always so vivid - his cock pulsed in his pants.

Guilt clinging to his back like a leech, he stiffly moved to reach his bedroom.

He stripped from his clothes till he was bare, then sat on his comfy bed. Twitching and throbbing, his cock continued drooling precum despite being under his deadly glare. It wasn’t like he made much of an effort to cool himself down though _\- the idea of you slobbering over his dick was still so clear in his head, your mouth eager to take what was given, milking him for more bittersweet cum to overwhelm your taste buds._

Gonta whined. He was depraved of your touches, of your honey-dipped voice, of your _everything_. He only had his fantasies to put him at ease, and so he let them; grabbing his fat cock in one hand and stroking it with long strokes.

_Your pretty eyes watery - no, you were downright crying, struggling to welcome the weight down your throat - but you endured it. Just like a gentleman. A hand fondled his big balls, and he twitched from oversensitivity, thighs quivering out of delight. Your eyes were taunting, blazing hot with lust and hunger, drawing Gonta in a daze. Then, your free hand glided up his thigh, caressing him as if to tame him- or rather, as if you wanted him to get wild and let loose. The crinkling around your twinkling eyes - forming a smile - confirmed his suspicions. You soothed him so sweetly, weeding out every little hint of hesitation from his mind until all he could do was focus on the sensations, which were all you, and let it consume him._

_His mind was racing as if going through a malfunction, his whole body burning with need, and it was impossible to ignore his cock pulsing in that tight heat of yours. The rub to his thigh grew more eager, and Gonta somehow managed to get louder, growling with twitching hands at his sides; hot, sloppy wall of a throat quick to squeeze around him. With that, another wave of cum flooded your mouth and you enjoyed it, because of course you did; blotchy red cheeks and eyes darker than ever, which were rolled back into your skull as you gagged. Nonetheless, your attempts of swallowing his overflow didn’t cease and dear god did Gonta admire your kindness._

_As soon as he pulled out, a mixture of cum and saliva leaked from in between your plush lips. You looked so beautifully raw in his mind, crazed, like an animal. With blazed eyes staring his way - with a power so great it resembled a glare - your slender fingers reached to shove themselves into your mouth. Exposed to air soon enough, they were wet with both his seed and your drool. Eyes still glued on him, he watched dirty fingers glide down your abs, a sticky trail being left behind. They moved aside your cock and balls to prod at your small, winking hole._

Gonta whimpered; rod pulsing hot in his grip, slobbering more precum with each stroke. He’d do so fucking much to get that view in real life, to get you to rub his scent into your skin and then fuck yourself with it; _I’m yours,_ your sultry voice would purr -

A groan lingered in the air - it was his of course - and he choked. Imagining more of you only had him shaking with desperation but it was so damn addicting.

_“Touch yourself for me.” You whined with just as much need as he had in reality, your fingers now plunging knuckles-deep inside. He wanted to fuck you with his own - they’d please so much more, being bigger and longer - but it’d be wrong. He couldn’t do so without your call._

_You moaned his name, loud and sweet._

His muscles tensed and his lower body flooded with great heat. Something akin to electricity spiked to reach his cock - the tip - then the first wave came with a cry of his. Cum shooting from his slit and landing on his chest, some of it hitting his chin, Gonta shuddered, moaning - his hand stroking his oversensitive cock once again, still eager to please you, even without you there.

_The next scene came along with you resting on your back, your fuckhole stretched to take in his dick in its entirety._

_You were completely delirious. Giggles were being fucked out of you - despite the fact that Gonta’s pace was slow and loving. He could see his movement - the bulge on your stomach. Though with you looking and sounding so delicious, he couldn’t bring himself to stop, it wasn’t like you wanted him to anyway._

_As soon as he hit a sensitive nub from your insides, you whimpered, hands reaching out, flailing to stop his hips from moving but you didn’t utter a word of protest. You sobbed abruptly - your smooth thighs shaking from beneath him, and he watched you come. Relaxing from the intensity, slowly, your dick still drooling._

_A hand of yours went to rub at the bulge of your stomach, and he inhaled with a sharp sound, his cock being massaged indirectly._

_“Cum for me, Gonta.” The man he loved so dearly groaned._

Gonta sighed in relief, his weeping dick causing a pool of cum on himself.

He definitely had a long way before becoming a true gentleman.


	2. supple like putty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok can we just appreciate this [artwork](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CoTpdOLUMAQnNYC?format=jpg&name=large) from redgart? 
> 
> Fucking mouthwatering.

Nekomaru made a swift break to his bedroom as soon as he got to his apartment; his safe haven - away from you, the absolute cause of his behaviour. It was terribly wrong to mingle his lewd issues with his work. It didn’t matter how inviting your ass looked in those spandex shorts - seriously, _why_ were you even wearing those if it wasn’t to tantalize - during training or how delicious your thick thighs felt squeezing his neck during that one time. He had to get away, otherwise he wouldn’t have focused much; something that shouldn’t be taken lightly, and he probably would have lost control which is even worse.

You would always express some subtle hint of delight whenever his voice would waver, whenever his cheeks would get peachier - just whatever showed hints of fluster from him seemingly got a kick out of you. It was certain that you were playing around with him at this point, those come-hither eyes of yours really can’t pass as anything else.

So, the first thought that came to mind after that blue-balling event was to obviously plot for revenge and to teach you a lesson. Though, that would be done later - when Nekomaru no longer had an aching boner in his training shorts.

Have gotten rid of his clothes in a haste, his dick was finally free to breathe - throbbing enthusiastically under his gaze as it was squeezed and stroked by his sweaty, hot hand. A groan rumbled deep from his chest; low but clear if anyone were to be by the door. Whether he actually wanted someone to be there, right behind him with only that thick piece of wood separating them or not was a different story, the peachy red tint obvious on his cheeks.

With each pull to his drooling cock, he slipped away from rationality slowly but surely. He let himself be consumed by his heady pleasure, focusing on it - it was as if a fire was just a few inches away, heat kissing at the skin of his dick and balls. The pad of his finger teased his slit, resulting with Nekomaru’s rich hum and the fresh burst of precum.

He let his other hand join in - fondling and massaging his heavy balls, sometimes sliding up to please the base of his cock.

Naturally, his thoughts wandered to you.

_You lay bare and vulnerable beneath his straddle. With big hands exploring your broad back, the tension in your muscles were obvious - especially when he was rewarded with a soft hiss as he added slight pressure._

_**Clack!** The cap to the bottle opened - he tilted it, letting drops of oil hit your velvet skin. Your back bowed in response - maybe it felt a little cold with the heat in the room. Nekomaru was quick to soothe, letting his hot palms slide across your body along with the moisture, stopping to the crooks of your neck, fingers digging deep as they came to a halt. He rose to his knees, applying more weight to his rubbing, your body sinking further into the bed. Noticed the process of your hand tightening around a handful of sheets at the side._

_Taking more oil from the bottle, this time landing on his palms, he included your lower body to his care. He avoided groping, squeezing and kneading. It didn’t matter how tempting your plump, bubbles of an ass were, silently begging to be played with - he had to save the treat for later._

_He gazed at your figure before he concluded - he was right. The shine on your skin definitely made things erotic and so, so much better. There was not much point to the oil - he could easily give an orgasmic massage without it - it was simply for his greedy eyes to take in. To then lock it in his memory and keep it there._

_Stopping to admire his work, he realized how relaxed you already seemed when things haven’t even started yet. You still hadn’t made much noise though - something Nekomaru definitely had to change._

_Hands sliding back up to your back, stopping at the most sensitive spot that made you hitch your breath - he dug his thumbs into the tender area. The first groan of yours sweet and precious, it was only natural for him to work harder to force more out of you. He rubbed them in with circular motions until your moans got quieter and quieter - until the knots diminished. Then, with tight fists -_ since it was getting quite hard for Nekomaru to hold out his cum for so long _\- his knuckles pressed deep into your muscle, starting from your lower back. He dragged them up slowly, relishing the tremble beneath him as well as the mewls slipping from your lips. Continued the motion - bringing his fists up and down until the tension in your muscles were rubbed away._

_Needing to see the pleasure he caused, he manhandled you into turning over and your eyes met._

_The soft glow of the few scented candles near them and the afternoon’s golden beam catching them both in the dim bedroom; you were always attractive - that much was obvious but - you looked divine. Eyes blown wide, cheeks rosy and your lips as well, he noted the thin drool down your chin_

_His stare ran down your figure and noticed your dick was hard and already dribbling precum._

_“Fuck me.”_

Nekomaru growled at that - the thought of you feeling so riled up over his simple touches when _so fucking much_ was bound to happen. He wished he wasn’t so stubborn about getting payback; he would’ve called you over already. His wildest, dirtiest fantasies would’ve come true - he knew you’d be down for them all. He had flirted with you enough to know.

He spat on his cock to lubricate it some more, though it wasn’t that necessary with it drooling so much. Nekomaru yearned for the messiness of it all and that was enough of a reason. Playing with his tip, sometimes dipping a bit of his finger in his slit. A trickle was settled deep within his groin - teasing him about how much of a fat load he was bound to shoot soon, and he shook with anticipation as he squeezed his heavy balls, the slight pain only accentuating his pleasure. He chuckled heartily at nothing.

_He ignored you, hands reaching for your neck. Your eyes glinted for a second, the corner of your lips twitching - clearly thinking he was under your spell. He smirked. He slid his hands down to your shoulders, fondling the muscle there, ignoring the pout on your plush lips as much as possible. Nekomaru only let his hands wander back up a few times, but none of them were to satisfy your silent wishes of your throat getting squeezed yet. He only bothered with fondling the skin and muscle at the crooks._

_The intentions behind your ogling gaze were so loud despite being silent - none at all innocent or vanilla._

“Definitely my fucking type.” He breathed shakily.

_As soon as he got his hands on your chest, was when his actions’ grew erotic. His hand's mere pressing turned into groping. Kneading your soft pecs, pinching and pulling pink nubs before proceeding with kneading your chest. They were perfect cushions for his dick to settle in between and to fuck into - to stripe with thick bursts of cum._

_His stare lingered on your nipples for a while before he dived in with a mouth open - sound of delighted surprise audible from above. Hot tongue swirling around the nub, he continued playing with your other tit. But it didn’t matter much anyway, since he pulled away almost as soon as he started. The heat of your glare was so prominent on him as he moved on._ His cheeks just about fucking hurt from how huge his grin was. It was so damn fun to mess with you both in real life and in his fantasies. God, he was fucking whipped.

_He leaned in - for different reasons this time - licking a trail from the end of your sternum to your happy trail._

Nekomaru’s mouth watered as he imagined the smell - musky and sweaty from the training. He couldn’t wait to taste your cock. To feel it pulse, throb in his throat as he swallows it down.

_He flipped you around once again, having a perfect view of your rounded ass._

_Filling his hand with the soft flesh of your ass cheek, he pulled it aside to expose your tight rim, only to let it go, watching it jiggle back in place._

_He placed two fingers between your cheeks, running them up and down your hole, teasing it. Pressing the pads of his fingers until it slowly widened around them, eager. He shoved the rest up until his knuckles -_ holy fuck, were your moans delicious - _and thrust them lazily to ease you up._

 _Nekomaru’s cock pulsed when you lifted your hips and spread your legs, ass leisurely working down on his fingers. But he couldn’t afford leisure at the moment -_ not when he was just about to bust. So, _he quickly slipped in a third finger, groaning at the sight of you swallowing it down with ease as well._ He just couldn’t fucking wait to have you in his bed with him.

_His pace picked up - and with a hard thrust, he found your spot. You cursed loudly in response. He rubbed the tender spot - cruelly maybe, but neither your whimper nor the tremble of your thighs gave him much care about feeling guilty. Your cock drooled pathetically onto the futon, bobbing against your stomach as you rode his fingers like a whore._

_Another finger in - a tight fit, and he added more force to his rubbing._

_“Oh fuck - I’m - shit!”_

_He left the spot in an instant; curses flying out of your mouth just as quickly. He apologized through massaging your smooth, wet walls thoroughly, easing in his thumb, and it was a struggle. His hand was far from small, after all. Nekomaru let you breathe for a little while before he shoved the rest of his hand up your hot fuckhole. You whimpered weakly and_ _holy fuck did he love that sound._

_He thrust with a slow and tender pace, forcing you to take half of his forearm, avoiding your sweet spot to hold your orgasm out for a bit longer. You squeezed and sucked him in - panting like a bitch in heat._

_It was amusing to witness your desperate efforts - your hips rolling to gain friction against your neglected prostate and your bitchy whining._ It truly sated something sick and sinister deep within Nekomaru - something to explore soon, he guessed.

 _It was clear you thought he’d give in to you without you having to, but as soon as you realized you were wrong, you **begged**_ _in a way that had him burning all over._

_“Please, Nekomaru… Let me fucking cum.”_

_The moment he complied - you clenched around his arm as you shuddered violently with a loud curse, cum splashing against the futon._

“Fuck!” Nekomaru yelled as his body tensed and his head floated - a tingling sensation charging from his balls to his tip. Then, all pressure finally let loose after a split second - cum bursting out of him. He pushed it all out with a hum, relaxed and a little drowsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://oogladaiya.tumblr.com/)  
> [Amino](https://aminoapps.com/c/danganronpa/page/user/oogladaiya/mo64_ea8infRgZeqz17QkaBdd4XB0gVaJqP)  
> Feel free to leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

This is only me asking for requests. Sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter;;;

You can request for other male characters in the games, tho just know I'm more familiar with the first and second game's characters.

Also, be the least vague possible. Asking me to just write for Fuyuhiko or something doesn't really work... I'm currently braindead so please break it down for me :]

I can write for all - fluff, angst and smut but smut and fluff are things I'm definitely more experienced with.

Thank you for considering and I'm happy you guys enjoyed this fic ♡

 **EDIT** : Sorry for being a dumbass and not making things clearer;; As of now I wanna write things for male readers. Maybe that'll change later on, or not, I really don't know. SORRY :c

Teruteru, Hifumi and Ryoma are probably the only three characters I'm not gonna write porn for. I legitimately just cannot see them in a sexual light. Ryoma and Teruteru remind me of chibis... and I'd rather not think of them dicking someone down or getting dicked. Hifumi's look is just too ridiculous. I don't think I have the ability to write porn for them seriously. I'm sorry, I have failed you Ryoma/Hifumi/Teruteru lovers...

**ACCEPTED REQUEST(S)**

✓ _Oowada Mondo_ ; friends to lovers process ; smut & fluff + size difference

 _Komaeda Nagito_ ; possessive sex

 _Togami Byakuya_ ; power bottom byakuya ; rough sex ; a little praise kink (but backhanded)

**REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED.**

**Author's Note:**

> Nekomaru's oneshot is coming soon~
> 
> Feel free to send requests to my [tumblr.](https://oogladaiya.tumblr.com/)  
> You can also send some to my [amino.](https://aminoapps.com/c/danganronpa/page/user/oogladaiya/mo64_ea8infRgZeqz17QkaBdd4XB0gVaJqP)  
> 


End file.
